


Suffocating Silence

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I'm in love with you."The ensuing pause suffocates Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "silence" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/

"I'm in love with you."

The ensuing pause suffocates Danny. He fails to label the new expression on Steve's face. It's filled with shock, but there's something else too. At least it's not aneurysm face, thank God.

Danny laughs nervously. "Babe, you've gotta say something.  _Anything_."

Steve blinks out of his trance. Then he smiles fondly. "Shut up, Danno."

"Excuse me?! Did you just tell me to... mmm." Steve is kissing him. Danny doesn't mind this interruption.

When Steve pulls away, his fingers are still buried in Danny's hair. "Love you too. No more talking."

Danny agrees. Talking is overrated.


End file.
